


allegro

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Chika ama ouvir o piano.(tradução das tags: curto & doce, se ligando dos próprios sentimentos)
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika





	allegro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992435) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em Maio de 2020.

Ela tinha se acostumado com as doces melodias que entravam em seu quarto pela janela, ecoando contra as paredes. Passavam uma sensação de acalento, fazendo Chika se sentir segura; aquilo era tudo o que ela precisava antes de cair num sono profundo, que levava sua mente para longe de seu corpo, voando alto em um rumo desconhecido.

Tal era a habilidade de Riko com o piano. Chika admirava profundamente a capacidade de sua vizinha — não tinha nenhum outro pianista que conseguia fazê-la sentir algo parecido com aquilo que as músicas dela proporcionavam. Acredite, ela procurou por vários artistas. Foi isso que ela disse pra Riko, que, humilde como era, negou os elogios, falando que Chika era parcial, estava exagerando, e não precisava falar aquele tipo de coisa pra agradá-la. 

"Eu tô sendo honesta." Fazia biquinho, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Riko. "Pode tocar outra pra mim, então?"

Com ou sem elogios, ela sempre aceitava o que Chika pedia, de qualquer maneira. Ela dava espaço o suficiente para que a menina ficasse confortável, mas ficava o mais próxima possível, para assistir todos os detalhes. Seus dedos finos contra as teclas, seu cabelo, jogado para o lado, caindo sobre seu ombro e suas bochechas super apertáveis. Riko tocava com uma expressão que não era nada menos que etérea, aos olhos de Chika, e ela ficava encantada, hipnotizada pelo olhar gentil da pianista.

O poder da música é realmente incrível, pensava após voltar à realidade. Fazia sua amiga parecer mais ainda com um anjo, mais do que o normal, porque é claro, ela já era linda normalmente, mas...

"Gostou?" A voz de Riko saiu tímida, abafada por ela estar olhando para baixo, focada na partitura.

"Essa é nova, não é?" Para seu alívio, Chika parecia estar entusiasmada. "É incrível! E eu acho que vai dar pra explorar um pouco na coreografia dela, inventar umas coisas..." 

"Não, essa música não é pra Aqours!" Ela gaguejou, negando imediatamente. "É uma composição especial!"

"Uau, então eu sou muito sortuda!" Chika esfregou sua bochecha contra o ombro de Riko, a abraçando. "Obrigada. Esse tipo de coisa faz eu me sentir super especial."

"Você é especial pra mim." Soltou a frase de uma vez, como um suspiro; seu rosto estava vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos. "Bem, eu tô com sede! Vou pegar algo pra bebermos!" Riko saiu do quarto quase correndo, deixando pra trás uma Chika igualmente envergonhada, que pode ter ou não começado a notar que a música não era exatamente o único motivo pelo qual seu coração batia tão forte quando estavam juntas...


End file.
